1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device to be managed by a management device and a device information management program.
2. Related Art
When a printer is connected to a network, and information on the printer is uploaded to a management device connected to the network, it is possible for the management device to obtain the state of the printer under its management.
Also, a print system including a multifunction printer and a server with the following function is disclosed (refer to JP-A-2015-69415). In the print system, if the multifunction printer suspends printing due to the occurrence of an error, the multifunction printer uploads a job that has suspended the printing and error information identifying the error contents that caused the suspension to the server.
A user of a device, such as a printer, or the like sometimes did not connect the device to a network on purpose from anxiety on security (risk of information being exposed outside) and put the device into a state in which information on the device is unable to be uploaded to a management device. However, in such a situation, it is not possible for the management device to obtain the state of the device and to suitably control the device.